


874: È giunto davvero il momento di trasferirmi al fianco del mio re: lui, almeno, so che mi ascolterà

by Kazaha_87



Series: Le Cronache di Norge [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: comica, demenziale, dubbi e rivelazioni sbagliate, ridicola
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[la storia della Norvegia secondo me XD][non davvero storicamente attendibile ma storicamente collocata][comica/ridicola][Norvegia bambino]<br/>Il giovane (per valori relativi di 'giovane') Norge è colto da un dubbio esistenziale sulle donne e comincia a interrogarsi sul perché, se esse riescono ad avere la meglio anche sugli uomini più forti dei loro villaggi, non si fosse ancora deciso di mandare anche loro alla conquista e al saccheggio.<br/>Questo, e la reazione che la sua proposta susciterà nel villaggio dove risiede, lo spingerà a prendere la decisione di trasferirsi definitivamente nella nuova capitale della neo-formata Norvegia, unificata per la prima volta sotto re Harald, e di guidare il suo re insediato di fresco su un trono prima di allora inesistente.<br/>Questa storia è una storia di dubbi e rivelazioni sbagliate, ma segna anche l'inizio (secondo me XD) di una nuova era: l'era Vichinga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La logica distorta di una nazione ancora bambina: le donne

**Parte 1, ovvero: Ma se il guerriero più forte del villaggio sconfigge i nemici, e una donna riesce a comandare a bacchetta il guerriero più forte del villaggio, perché non mandiamo anche le donne a saccheggiare e conquistare? Ma soprattutto… qual è il loro segreto?**

 

Come tutte le mattine, il piccolo Norge si trovava giù al porto. Così come tutti i pomeriggi, tutte le sere, e così come quasi la metà della popolazione di ogni villaggio vichingo che si rispettasse.

Stonava un poco, a dire il vero, nella distesa di gente che si ammassava, affaccendata, lì intorno, ma ci poteva fare ben poco.

Generalmente, infatti, chi lavorava al porto erano la maggior parte degli uomini adulti presenti in un villaggio, il che comprendeva persone in una fascia di età che andava all’incirca dai tredici anni ai trentacinque, massimo massimo quaranta. Tutti gli altri adulti (che in fondo non erano poi così tanti, a dire il vero) ricoprivano invece altri incarichi all’interno della comunità: c’era chi si occupava di commercio, chi di produzione, chi di coltivazione della terra… e poi c’era il capo, che prendeva le decisioni insieme a dieci consiglieri – o talvolta anche di più, dipendeva dalle dimensioni dell’insediamento abitativo – e che erano generalmente scelti fra gli uomini più anziani.

A tutti questi, poi, si dovevano aggiungere i bambini – che non facevano altro che rincorrersi avanti indietro rumorosamente e che tendevano ad avere l’abitudine di decidere a cosa giocare col ‘metodo della rissa’, ovvero l’ultimo che resta in piedi si guadagna il diritto di scelta – e, soprattutto, _le donne_ , queste strane creature piene di morbide rotondità che avevano il potere di far nascere i bambini, che potevano nutrire quelle nuove fragili creature col loro stesso corpo per qualche ragione che non gli era del tutto chiara, e che avevano la capacità di comandare a bacchetta anche gli uomini più forti e ardimentosi in battaglia, che sarebbero probabilmente stati capaci di conquistare intere città quasi da soli se si dava loro un’ascia in mano e si dava l’ordine di attaccare.

L’aveva constatato coi propri occhi: sia la parte dell’assalto degli uomini alle città, sia quella di come queste potentissime macchine da guerra diventavano delle mammolette e venivano letteralmente schiavizzati dalle loro mogli una volta tornati a casa.

Per anni aveva meditato su come ciò fosse possibile. Anche perché, se davvero le donne avevano così tanto potere sugli uomini da riuscire a far fare loro tutto ciò che chiedevano, non capiva come mai non mandassero anche loro in battaglia a saccheggiare e conquistare così come mandavano gli altri…

E così, improvvisamente, ora le domande erano diventate due…

A questo punto non aveva scelta se non trovare davvero il modo di risolvere quella questione una volta per tutte se non voleva che la faccenda peggiorasse ulteriormente e i suoi dubbi aumentassero ancora.

Programmò quindi un viaggio per andare a trovare bror Dan che, era vero, era uno stupido, ma in fondo era un po’ più grande di lui e quindi, magari, in qualità di storebror, aveva una risposta alle sue (ora due) domande. In fondo non era sempre inutile… spesso sì, ma non proprio sempre: questo doveva concederglielo.

Come volevasi dimostrare, tuttavia, in qualità di storebror lasciò a desiderare anche stavolta: aveva _addirittura_ faticato a capire quale fosse questione di preciso…… nemmeno ci volesse una cima…

Quindi, sconsolato, decise di allungare un poco il viaggio e andare a trovare bror Sve nella speranza che, almeno lui, sapesse rispondere alle sue domande o, perlomeno, fosse in grado di aiutarlo a trovare una risposta sensata. Ma, con sua somma sorpresa, anche lui che, chissà perché, non ci aveva mai pensato prima di allora, non era stato in grado di formulare un’ipotesi plausibile a tal proposito né si era reso utile in quella direzione.

Così fu costretto, terminate le sue opzioni, a tornare a casa da quel viaggio a mani vuote e con sempre maggiori perplessità sulla questione…

_Possibile che nessuno ci avesse mai pensato prima?! E possibile che nessuno sapesse come facevano le donne a comandare gli uomini?!_

_Tutti e tre avevano vissuto a lungo, ormai: avrebbero dovuto saperlo! O, se non altro, avrebbero dovuto essere almeno in grado di capirlo e tirare le loro conclusioni, no?!_

Tutta questa faccenda non aveva alcun senso…

Una volta tornato a casa cercò di lasciar cadere la questione e pensare ad altro ma non ci riuscì e infine, esasperato, decise che l’unico modo per scoprire quale fosse il segreto dietro al potere delle donne sugli uomini fosse quello di _chiedere direttamente a una donna_.

Certo, probabilmente una donna non sarebbe stata in grado di spiegargli come mai non venivano mandate in guerra anche loro (sicuro com’era che, dato che a prendere le decisioni era il capo villaggio, la questione fosse fuori dalla loro portata), ma almeno, così, sarebbe finalmente stato in grado di fare luce sul _come_! …anche perché _davvero_ non gli veniva in mente niente…

Perciò prese coraggio e andò a chiedere, giusto per essere sicuro che la risposta fosse attendibile, alla donna più anziana del villaggio.

Tuttavia, alla sua domanda, questa era scoppiata a ridere a crepapelle ed era andata avanti così, a prendersi gioco di lui e della serietà di quella importantissima questione che lo affliggeva, senza pudore, per diversi minuti senza sembrare in grado di darsi una calmata…

Quando, infine, la donna parve ritrovare un contegno, prese però a ringraziarlo per i suoi apprezzamenti e a ripetergli quanto fosse tenero e carino, il tutto mentre gli scompigliava i capelli affettuosamente ma con tanta energia che non capì come fosse possibile che combattere in prima linea contro i nemici in battaglia non gli avesse mai spostato la forcina dai capelli di un solo grano e invece due minuti di attenzioni di quella vecchia gliel’avesse fatta finire dalla tempia a dietro l’orecchio…

Inoltre, non capiva perché quella donna fosse convinta che il suo fosse un complimento rivolto al suo sesso dato che gli sembrava piuttosto lampante il fatto che la sua domanda fosse non solo seria, ma anche perfettamente sensata e di una rilevanza innegabile.

E fu così che anche quel tentativo, per qualche ragione, si era rivelato un buco nell’acqua come i precedenti…

Eppure chiedere a una donna gli era sembrata davvero un’ottima idea!

A questo punto, gli unici a cui non aveva ancora chiesto erano proprio gli uomini. Anche se da loro vedeva più facile ricevere una risposta sul perché non mandassero le donne in guerra piuttosto che quella sul come esse facessero a sottometterli in questo modo… in fondo era certo che non avrebbero mai ammesso la verità ad alta voce: era un uomo anche lui, in fondo, e conosceva bene cosa fosse l’orgoglio.

Tuttavia, a questo punto, anche solo una risposta parziale ai suoi dubbi gli sarebbe bastata.

E ora, quindi, se non erano tutti stupidi come bror Dan (e sperava di no, perché altrimenti la loro gloria come popolo vichingo sarebbe durata ben poco, di questo passo…), sicuramente, alla sua _intelligente_ _considerazione_ a tale proposito, il capo villaggio e il consiglio avrebbero dovuto prendere in analisi la questione e, infine, rendersi conto che aveva ragione lui e, di conseguenza, creare degli equipaggi misti delle navi d’assalto e espandere gli eserciti aggiungendo un contingente femminile…

Oppure, a questo punto e _finalmente_ , avrebbero potuto fornirgli una spiegazione che però, stavolta, avrebbe dovuto essere _non meno che esauriente_ sul motivo per cui le donne fossero tenute nei villaggi a preparare da mangiare e a badare che i bambini non si facessero troppo male mentre giocavano invece che essere mandate in guerra…

Stava per dirigersi verso la casa del capo villaggio, pronto a far valere il suo parere, quando, improvvisamente, si impietrì sul posto, colto da una _spettacolare_ rivelazione.

Era vero, non rispondeva alla domanda sul perché per gli uomini dei loro villaggi fosse così ovvio che le donne rimanessero indietro, però spiegava _perfettamente_ quale fosse la loro arma segreta!

_Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?! …e come diavolo aveva fatto a non venire in mente nemmeno a bror Sve quando era andato da lui a porgli quella stessa domanda?!_

Scosse il capo esterrefatto della propria lentezza e stupidità.

 _Come cucinano le donne non cucina nessuno!! Ecco come fanno a tenere in pugno anche gli uomini più forti!_ , esclamò infine dentro di sé, soddisfatto, finalmente, di aver trovato la chiave di quel mistero. _Non è forse_ il cibo _la cosa più importante dopo il coraggio, la fortuna e il desiderio di avventura che muove ogni nuovo passo verso la scoperta di nuove terre?!_ , rifletté.

A questo punto sentiva di aver avuto l’intuizione giusta, ovvero: se l’influenza delle donne sugli uomini era così potente, e se bastava _tanto poco_ per ammansire i più feroci degli uomini come un buon banchetto, _perché mai non portarle con loro nelle traversate e sfruttare le loro capacità?!_

In fondo, avere degli ottimi pasti preparati durante il viaggio si sarebbe rivelato anche un ottimo modo per risollevare gli spiriti e tenere alto il morale del loro contingente bellico! Due piccioni con una fava!

Ma seriamente: potevano _davvero_ essere tutti così stupidi al punto da non averci pensato prima da soli?!

…doveva decisamente andare a parlare col capo villaggio per ridiscutere il loro nuovo piano di espansione e conquista.


	2. Una decisione importante

Era appena uscito dalla sala del Consiglio locale sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, e poco c’era mancato che non richiamasse Odino affinché scagliasse la sua furia su quegli ingrati esseri umani in tutta la sua potenza.

Ma quegli uomini erano parte del suo popolo, e non poteva lui, in qualità del ruolo che rivestiva, infliggere loro alcun danno: andava contro la logica e il buon senso, e dunque, solo per questa ragione, scelse di reprimere la sua collera e lasciò Odino fuori da quella questione che, in pratica, era più personale che altro…

Ciò, ovviamente, non toglieva che si sentisse oltraggiato come _mai_ gli era accaduto prima di allora di provare con una tale intensità.

Come osavano, infatti, quegli umani, ridergli in faccia tanto impunemente?! A lui, _la loro Nazione_!!

Soltanto perché appariva ai loro occhi come fosse un bambino non significava che lo fosse! Era più vecchio di quanto loro potessero anche solo immaginare, quindi non avevano il diritto di trattarlo con così poca considerazione!

Se era andato a discutere con il Consiglio di quella questione era solo per il loro bene.

_E loro avevano osato trattarlo in quel modo?!_

Piccato, non impiegò più di dieci secondi dopo essersi sbattuto l’imposta alle spalle per prendere una decisione che, forse, avrebbe già dovuto prendere da tempo: trasferirsi a Stavanger dove risiedeva il loro re.

Aveva amato molto vivere in quel villaggio, a dire il vero – non troppo piccolo ma nemmeno troppo grande – ed anche per questo, dopo l’unificazione della nazione sotto Harald Hårfagre, ormai quattro anni prima, aveva comunque deciso di rimanere a vivere lì invece che spostarsi nella nuova capitale, dove il loro re si era insediato. Ma, a quanto pareva, era probabilmente davvero giunto il momento di andare via ed essere utile alla sua gente in scala più vasta.

Se quello stupido del capo villaggio Olav e il suo Consiglio di anziani avevano riso e gli avevano mancato di rispetto, era sicuro, invece, che il suo re gli avrebbe dato ascolto e avrebbe conferito il giusto peso alle sue opinioni.

In fondo, lui aveva diverse centinaia di anni più della sua gente e un bagaglio di esperienza che loro, quali effimeri esseri umani, non potevano neppure immaginare: certamente il suo saggio re Harald l’avrebbe tenuto in conto andando oltre all’apparenza che intrappolava la sua mente antica in un corpo che, agli occhi della sua gente, era paragonabile a quello di un bambino di non più di nove, forse dieci anni di vita.

Tornò dunque, svelto e risoluto nella sua decisione, a casa, ancora furente per quel che era appena accaduto. Tuttavia il suo volto, dai lineamenti ancora tondeggianti, smorzavano il suo stato d’animo facendolo apparire, agli occhi di chi posava il suo sguardo su di lui in quel momento, non più che un accennato broncio.

I suoi occhi, ovviamente, raccontavano tutt’altra storia, ma l’altezza, in quel corpo minuto, non era dalla sua, quindi gli sguardi saettanti che lanciava a tutti coloro che osavano incrociare il suo passo e intralciargli il cammino verso casa, si perdevano al di sotto di quella linea di visuale di tutti coloro che fossero più che bambini e perdevano il loro effetto deterrente.

 _Chissà quanto a lungo ancora sarò costretto in questo corpo che non mi rappresenta ormai più da troppo tempo…_ , si chiese tra sé e sé mentre superò la soglia di casa.

Una volta lì, quindi, cominciò subito a impacchettare tutte le sue cose e, con l’aiuto di Odino, le trasportò infine al porto, incurante che, di lì a breve, ci fosse o no una nave che partiva diretta a Stavenger: a costo di cambiare nave di lì ad ogni porto fino alla sua destinazione finale, infatti, sarebbe salito sulla prima nave diretta a sud.

Non avrebbe passato un minuto di più in quel villaggio di ingrati!

Ad ogni modo, prima di uscire aveva lasciato indietro, sul tavolo della cucina, una nota – piuttosto succinta perché lui, a differenza di bror Dan, non era mai stato prolisso – che spiegava che si sarebbe trasferito definitivamente a Stavenger e che, quindi, avrebbero potuto assegnare sin da subito la sua casa a qualcun altro.

Lungo la via che dalla sua abitazione giungeva al porto, nel frattempo, la gente che incrociava lo fissava stralunata e gli liberava la strada al suo passaggio talvolta addirittura inchinandosi rispettosamente.

Questo lo lasciò piuttosto perplesso per diversi istanti quando infine, qualche minuto dopo, comprese la ragione di quelle reazioni così fuori dal comune: viveva lì da anni, ormai, e nessuno aveva mai reagito a quel modo quando lo incrociava se non, forse, i primissimi tempi, quando avevano scoperto che non era un bambino umano bensì l’incarnazione della loro stessa nazione.

Aveva dimenticato che Odino lo stava aiutando a trasportare le sue cose al porto e, ancor più, che quello che la gente vedeva era un ammasso di scatole e borse di pelle che fluttuavano sopra la sua testa.

Visto che, però, non avrebbe potuto rimediare in alcun modo a quel fatto senza dover fare numerosi giri avanti e indietro da lì al porto per trasportare tutto, scelse quindi di ignorare i passanti e proseguire per la sua strada senza dar loro importanza.

Quando al porto lo videro arrivare con tutte le sue cose cadde il silenzio più assoluto: una scena piuttosto surreale dato che il porto era, in genere, uno dei luoghi più rumorosi in una città o villaggio che fosse.

“Devo andare a Stavenger. Mi serve una nave.”, dichiarò prima che qualcuno trovasse il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lui e chiedergli qualunque cosa, e la voce del capitano di una delle navi ormeggiate di fronte a lui gli rispose che loro erano diretti alla capitale e che stavano giusto per partire.

 _La sorte è dalla mia_ , ponderò in silenzio, sempre più convinto della propria decisione. _E sembra che gli dèi siano d’accordo con me. Quindi, che Stavenger sia._

Meno di un’ora dopo si trovava già in mare aperto per adempiere ai suoi doveri di nazione e al proprio destino: guidare il suo re.


End file.
